Power is provided to users worldwide through a power distribution system where power is typically generated at a power generation facility by converting some form of potential or kinetic energy into electricity through the use of electrical generators. The generated power is delivered over a large distance from the power generation facility through a series of substations using Medium Voltage (MV) power lines at typically 4-30 KV voltage levels to consumers by using transformers that connect the MV power lines to produce Low Voltage (LV) electricity that is typically in the 110-600 V voltage range.
Power Line Communications (PLC) reuse the power distribution system for the delivery of information. As is known in the art, PLC systems typically superimpose an information signal on the MV power lines to deliver information to a customer operating on LV power at the customer's premise (CP). Customers of the PLC subscribe to communications access as a means to reach the Internet or as a means to implement a virtual private network.
Using the MV power lines to deliver information is not ideal. The power line environment, especially when using overhead lines, is electrically noisy with many narrowband noise sources and significant broadband noise. Further, it is technically challenging to introduce RF signals onto the MV power lines and extract RF signals from the MV power lines. Further, it may be difficult to isolate RF signals on the MV power line as the medium may not be conducive to the filtering of high frequency signals. Further yet, installation of equipment to deliver information on the MV power lines is expensive since working with MV power lines requires specialized and experienced electricians. Because of these challenges, it is advantages and desirable to provide a broadband communications service over low voltage power lines.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.